


snowy

by panthera_blytheae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diary/Journal, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthera_blytheae/pseuds/panthera_blytheae
Summary: alfred thinks about ivan
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 23





	snowy

Russia has always reminded me of a cold front rolling over a warm, rainy area. A wave of frost spreading over the place, like a tsunami of ice. Ice that hurt.  
He was never really happy growing up, I can see that now. He was never shown what was wrong or what was right. So he grew up cold, frozen over and near emotionless unless relentlessly provoked. Even then, it was still rare to get a reaction out of him.  
I wonder if he really does have a heart.  
I know it's a weird thing to say, but my curiosity is against me. What's underneath those coats and scarves? A sort of shell of a person, without a heart nor a wish to gain one? Or would it be a normal person, whose heart is just frozen over in a block of ice, the only cure to it being warmth from another?  
Perhaps I'm the one drowning in his waves of snow. Perhaps I'm the other, who has warmth waiting for him.  
Perhaps, we will never know.

[Alfred F. Jones]

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes all we can do is wonder


End file.
